


Sunday Morning

by sunflowertaron



Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taron Egerton fic, Taron Egerton imagine, request, taron Egerton fluff, taron egerton fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowertaron/pseuds/sunflowertaron
Summary: Request: Also 2 and 3 fluff#2: “Is there a reason you’re blushing like that?”#3: “Have you seen my hoodie?” “Noo” “You’re wearing it, aren’t you?”





	Sunday Morning

Clicking the TV remote to select a random movie on Netflix you took another sip of your tea before cuddling into the couch. Sundays were your favorite day. It gave you every reason to be lazy and you didn’t have any shame. Taron was to be home soon from grabbing snacks at the local gas stop. You two have been dating for a few months now and you’ve gotten used to coming over on the weekends and sometimes during the week when he misses you. The blanket you were under wasn’t giving you warmth that you needed and just when you were about to pick up a thicker blanket, you noticed Taron’s hoodie lying against the corner of the couch. You smirked at the idea of wearing it so you quickly grabbed it and pulled it over your head. The smell of vanilla and pine wood smothered you into bliss.

You were a few minutes in the movie when you heard the apartment door click open and a pair of feet shuffling inside.

“Jesus, it’s freezing out there. I stupidly forgot my coat.” Taron’s teeth chattered as he rushed his words out. He looked so cute walking around the kitchen, setting things down while trying to warm up. His rosy cheeks looked so kissable.

“Is there a reason you’re blushing like that? You look too innocent.” he teased from the kitchen island.

“Who me? I’m just enjoying the view.” you smiled.

“The view? You like the view of an ice cube?” he joked. The crinkles around his eyes protruded as he laughed. It was one of the small details of him that you loved.

“Come cuddle with me,” you invited him with the blanket wide open.

“Don’t have to ask me twice. Have you seen my hoodie?” he pushed things around, specifically looking for his light brown hoodie.

“Nope. I don’t think I’ve seen it.” you smirked. Taron looked in the closet, thinking it was the last place he seen it.

“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” he asked, before turning around and answering his own question. You smiled from ear to ear as he’s caught you. He started running from the closet to the living room and jumped on top of you.

“I knew you looked too innocent to be true.” he giggled before pulling you by the hood and pressing his lips against yours.

“How dare you think that I, your lovely girlfriend, would ever do such a thing? I just thought it looked cozy and wanted to give it a try.” you smirked and pecked his lips. He rolled his eyes and smiled back at you. His eyes traveled from you eyes to your lips before he dropped his body on top of you and lying his head on your chest. With his head turned sideways, he looked over to the television to watch the movie with you. You quickly enveloped him under the blanket with you and ran your fingers through his hair. Gently scratching his scalp, he let out a small sigh.

“I could stay here forever.” he hummed. He wrapped his arms around your body underneath the blanket, as if he could be any closer to you.

“Ditto.” you kissed his head before he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. The view itself is another reason why Sundays are your favorite.


End file.
